Royal Apprentice
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: After bringing Sasuke home Naruto feels left out so he leaves Konoha. But The Royal Knights need a favor from him and three others.
1. Chapter 1: The quest begins

Royal Apprentice:  
A Naruto/Digimon Crossover By Dark Anbu Knight

Before I get into the story here's the Team

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Digimon: Agumon Place of Origin: Leaf Village Age 13 Bio: The unknown son of the fourth Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the ninetailed fox. Formerly wanting to become Hokage, now wants to become stronger.

Name: Itachi Uchiha Digimon: Dorumon Place of Origin: Leaf Village Age: 21 Bio: Son of Fugaku Uchiha and Older Brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Danzo used an Illegal mind control Jutsu on him driving him made enough to kill his family. He even became a member of the criminal organization, Akatski. Now realeased he wants to be a good older brother to Sasuke and help train Naruto.

Name: Sasame Fuma Digimon: Lalamon Place of Origin: Land of Rice Paddies Age: 12 Bio: Heir to the Fuma clan, a once proud clan of the land of Rice paddies. She tries to prove herself strong to the team. Note: Crush on Naruto

Name: Kai Areozuka Digimon: Biyomon Place of Origin: Village hidden in the cliff Age 13 Bio: Being an Areozuka, Kai uses his bird companion Falco to help fight. He rivals Naruto and crushes on Sasame Note: This is an OC

Chapter 1: The quest begins.

Naruto panted as he carried Sasuke home. Sasuke tried to defect from the leaf village but Naruto stopped him. It took some of the nine tailes chakra but Naruto pulled it off. He would please Sakura and maybe even get a kiss from her. The minute The got through the gate, Naruto was pushed aside and the fangirls swarmed Sasuke. Sakura was among them. Over the next couple weeks, Naruto felt worse and worse. Not once had he recived a thank you from anyone. Kakashi continued to focus on Sasuke. 'It's not fair.' Naruto thought. 'I get punctured in the lung and this is the thanks I get.' Naruto was almost pushed over the edge. The final piece de Resistance was Shino.

"What's up Shino ?" Naruto asked. "Why are you still wearing that headband ?" Shino question in the usual emotionless tone. "What ?" You nearly died due to the mission, one I should have been on in place of you, the only reason that foolish Hokage gave it to you was because you're on the same team as Sasuke." Naruto had had it. He rushed to the Hokage's office and resigned from shinobi services. "Naruto is there any way to reconsider this ?" Tsunade asked. "No, i've been pushed around too much I'm out of here." He said.

Naruto packed some things, said his goodbyes to Iruka, and his friends, and left. He traveled a few hours until dark when three shadows appeared in front of him. The one on his left looked like a knight with a lace and shield. The middle looked like a massive warrior with a wolf head on one hand, a three horned dragon on the other. The one on his right looked like a huge dragon. "Do not fear us boy, we are the Royal Knights, some of the digital world's greatest warriors." One said. "I am Omnimon, this is Imperialdramon, and Gallantmon. We are Digimon, creatures made from data and we need your help." The middle said. "Equivalently to what you humans call eons ago there was Chronomon a fair and just digimon, until he was corrupted." "It took every royal knight to defeat him." Gallantmn said. "But unlike a normal digimon, he wasn't reverted back into a digi egg." "Wait so you guys are immortal ?" Naruto interupted. "Something on that order yes, now Chronomon was turned into a relic we called the Chrono Core." Gallantmon continued. "We kept guard over it but recently a Digimon by the name of Grimmon has stolen it and entered the human world we ask for you help." Imperialdramon finished.

* * *

Here's my new fic for you. Also can you check on the poll on my page. It would help especially if your a fan of my Naruto and Sonic fics.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Royal Apprentice Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Naruto woke up from the start after his new digimon partner, Agumon had accidently kicked him. He was so freaked out over the whole Digimon ordeal. At least he and Agumon shared their love of Ramen. He had a hard time taking in all of the news. Gallantmon had given him a PDDA or Personal Digimon Data assistant. It looked like an ordinary PDA only it had a built in Digimon analyzer, a digimon radar, and it could track his digivice as well as the others three they mentioned last night. Naruto looked at his digivice, it was a rectangular device with an orange faceplate, three buttons and a screen. (Long story short Data squad version). "Agumon wake up, we gotta move." He ordered.

the two made their way to the meeting place, a tavern in the land of rice paddies. The two made their way to the tavern and noticed an orange haired girl in a grey ninja outfit with a oink and green floating seed type thing. Naruto took out his PDDA and scanned the creature.

Lalamon Level: Rookie Attacks: Seed blast, Lala Spiral and Sing-a-song

"Oh you're here." She said."The others are waiting for us in the back. I'm Sasame by the way." She said pulling Naruto by the arm. Naruto noticed she had a blush on her face. When they got to the back room Naruto's mouth dropped, the knight's had expected him to work with Itachi Uchiha. He wasn't wearing his Akatski cloak or his headband, but he could tell it was Itachi "I take it your out for an explanation." He said. Naruto nodded. "Well to start, the council used an illegal brainwash jutsu on me, so what happened wasn't my control." He said petting a purple beast like Agumon

Dorumon Level: Rookie Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash metal

"So the team's all here." a voice said. They turned to see a boy with red hair, a feather in the back. He was wearing green cargo shorts, and a t-shirt with three claw marks going through. He also had two birds on his shoulders, one was a falcon, the other was a large pink bird. "I'm Kai, this is falco and Biyomon." Once again Naruto scanned the digimon.

Biyomon Level: Rookie Attacks: Spiral twister,Power Peck

"Now that the team's all together, let's get Grimmon." Kai shouted. "Yeah." Biyomon shouted. "Hold it you two, we don't kno were he is." Itachi pointed out. Just then, rumbling could be heard outside. The four ran out. "Itachi, just so you know, I still don't fully trust you." Naruto said. Itachi nodded. 'Great he's as silent as his brother.' Naruto thought. When they got outside, they saw a huge rock monster with a helmet. Sasame took out her PDDA and scanned the monster.

Golemon Level: Champion Attacks: Sulfer Plume, and Rock fist

The digimon looked at the four and shouted. "Sulfur Plume." A red cloud started coming out of his mouth. They dodged it and the digimon attacked. "Peper breath." Agumon launched a fireball from his mouth. "Power metal" Dorumon followed through. "Seed blast." A barrage of bullets came out of Lalamon's mouth. "Spiral twister." Biyomon created a green tornado that made contact with Golemon. None of the attacks even fazed him. Then Naruto took out his Digivice and applied Chakra to the top of it. Agumon began glowing and growing.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... GEOGREYMON

Agumon was now a tall, orange digimon with blue stripes. He had red bracers on his arms, and a three horned helmet on his head with red stripes. This time Sasame scanned it.

GeoGreymon level: Champion Attacks: Megaburst, MegaFlame, horn Impulse.

"Mega Flame." GeoGreymon shot a powerful stream of flames from his mouth. Golemmon took a deep breath and shouted. "Sulfer Plume." The two attacks collided and created a huge dust cloud. "Horn Impulse." Geogreymon lowered his head, his helmet started glowing, and charged. "Rock Fist." Golemmon once again countered with his fist.

The two attacks were locked with each other and GeoGreymon smiled. He lifted his head and Golemmon was sent back. "GeoGreymon then let another flame loose. "Mega burst." A similar attack to Mega Flame, only it looked more like a fireball eliminated Golemmon. "Boo-ya." Naruto shouted. "i could have done that." Kai grunted.

But unknown to the four heroes, two mega leveled digimon were watching the events. Their names were Sakuyamon, and Slayerdramon. Both had pleasant looks on their faces. "That's my boy." Slayerdramon said.

--dimension of the Royal Knights--

Omnimon was looking at the place where the Chrono Core was for years. A very powerful safe. "Omnimon." a vocie said. Omnimon turned to see the golden plated knight Magnamon coming forward. "What's on your mind ?" Omnimon turned his gaze back to the vault. "Only a royal knight could have known the combination, could the fallen knights have recruited Grimmon ?" He asked his old friend.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 for ya. Originally I was thinking about giving the gang Adventure 01 digivices but after a review stating the team was like the DATS team I went with their digivices instead. Also I'm planning on posting a digimon/Yu-gi-oh 5d's crossover so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: Dorugamon vs DexDorugamon

Royal Apprentice Chapter 3: Dorugamon vs. DexDorugamon

The team was currently setting up camp in the canyon outside of town. Itachi was currently teaching how to make shadow clones explode. Kai, Biyomon, and Falco were currentyl setting up the tent. Sasame and Lalamon were making dinner, and Agumon and Dorumon were collecting firewood. At least that's what they were supose to be doing. Dorumon had an uneasy look on his face. When asked what the problem was, he simply said nothing.

The team started eatting dinner when Agumon started growling. "We got a digimon guys." He said. They headed to the location and saw a swarm of red, green eyed beetle like digimon. Itachi took out his PDDA and scanned them:  
Tentomon level Rookie Attacks: Super Shocker and Talon attack

"They don't look bad." Sasame said. Just then some of them launched a thunderbolt at them and shouted. "Suoer Shocker." Sasame jumped into Naruto's arms and blushed. "Let's do this." Naruto shouted. The digimon and their partners charged. Except Dorumon. He just looked nervous. "Dorumon what's wrong, you've been acting strange ever since we got here." Itachi said in a concered voice. Just as the rest of the team was winning, one last Tentomon digivolved. It was now a large blue beetle with a grey head and massive wings. Naruto took out his PDDA. Kabuterimon Level:Champion Attacks: Electro Shocker, Beetle Horn

Naruto applied Chakra to his digivice. AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON. Out of instinct, Itachi did the same. DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO DORUGAMON. In Dorumon's place was a more bulkier digimon with darker fur, a puffy white collar, and wings. Kai took out his PDDA. Dorugamon Level Champion Attacks: Power Metal and Cannon Ball.

"Power Metal." Dorugamon launched a powerfull beam. "Mega Flame." GeoGreymon launched a stream of flames at the insect. The bug took to the skies and disappeared.

The team got back to camp and GeoGreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon. Dorugamon stayed in his form and went to sleep.

Later that night, Itachi went to go check on his digimon. "Dorugamon, why have you been acting so strangely ?" He asked. "Several years ago their was a virus in the digital world. A cure called the X-Antibody was created and several digimon were cured and given new bodies. One was a Dorugaon that turned into an evil digimon called DexDorugamon, I think he's nearby and I got scared." Dorugamon admitted. Itachi began stroking his partner. "There's no need to be afraid." Itachi assured. "Except of me." a voice said. The two turned to see another Dorugamon only it was covered in dark armor. Itachi scanned it.

DexDorugamon Level Champion Attacks: Metal Cast and Cannon Ball.

"Cannon Ball." The digimon let a powerfull sphere out and attacked. The two barely got out of the way in time. The others woke up and saw what was going on. "Whoa." Was all Naruto could say. Itachi ran through some hand signs. "Fire Style:Grand Fireball Jutsu." An enorumous fireball erupted from Itachi's mouth and went for DexDorugamon. "Metal Cast." DexDorugamon was coated in a mettallic armor and was uneffected by the attack. "Cannon Ball." The two digimon launched their attacks Similtaniously and kicked up an enormous amount of dirt.

DexDorugamon flew through the smoke and lashed at Dorugamon. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come when to his suprise, Itachi stepped infront. "Itachi why ?" Dorugamon asked with tears flooding his eyes. "You're my friend and I had to." He explained.

Dorugamon got angrey and glarred at DexDorugamon. The X digimon only laughed. "Only fools protect other fools. Especially weak ones." He laughed. Dorugamon then lashed out at DexDorugamon and sratched the living daylights out of him. "So the runt's got guts huh ?" The monster asked. THe two duked it out in the skies while Sasame began applying medical ninjutsu (AN: Some one had to be a medic) and healed Itachi's wounds. Dorugamon then crashed into the ground. The tamer and digimon stood side my side and nodded. "Power Metal." "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu." The two attacks merged and destroyed DexDorugamon. Dorugamon finnaly de-digivovled and hugge his partner.

--elsewhere--

A mysterious figure looked at the events from a far. 'Intresting.' He thought

* * *

enjoy the new chapter. Also I've said this before in one of my others stories, but could you check out my Accelerating Courage story. Plus If you liked this chapter, I ressurect DexDorugamon later and Turn him Into DexDoruGreymon.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Royal Apprentice Chapter 3: Surprise

The team was currently looking over a map of the area. "According to what the knights told me, Grimmon's base is hear." Itachi said pointing to an island on the map. "The land of Whirlpool Ruins ?" Kai asked confused. Just then a click went off in Naruto's head. "It was the first area destroyed in the third war. It was exactly 5600 square miles. Famous for their chakra weapons, items with different effects that vary from weapon type and elemental affinities." Naruto answered. Everyone looked at Naruto oddly. "How'd you know that ?" Sasame asked. Naruto shrugged.

The next morning everyone was freaked out even more, Naruto now had dark red hair. "This is cool." Naruto said. "God I wish I did that." Kai said with a laugh. Just then, the Kabuterimon from before scooped up Sasame and took her away. "Sasame." Lalamon shouted, following her partner. "Oh great." The boys groaned. Agumon digivovled and the others hopped on GeoGreymon.

The area of choice was the insect grounds. An area filled with bugs of all sorts, including the elite tracking insect the bikkochu. At least that's what Nauto said. He had gain so much knowledge so quickly. The three split up with there digimon and went looking for their teammate.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a sec ?" Kai asked after a few hours of searching. "Sure, I take this is about Naruto's sudden intelligence boost." the former Akatski member said. Kai nodded. "Ever since you mentioned the ruins, he's a whole new dude." "Must be a special memory seal." Itachi said. "Memory seal ?" Kai asked in confusion. "A memory seal is a jutsu that can erase ones mind or cancel proper brain function." Itachi explained. "Some can only be undone by special seals, other can be undone by certain sayings." "So someone set it so Naruto's brain to work in overtime if the land of Whirlpool is mentioned ?" Kai asked. "Apparently." Itachi replied.

Unaware to any of them, team 7 and 8 minus their sensei's were currently heading to the area to find the Bikkochu beetle and find Naruto. "Do you think Naruto will forgive us ?" Sakura asked. She felt so guilty after the way she treated Naruto. "Focus on the plot at hand Sakura." Shino said.

Both teams spent three days looking. Neither set had found what they were looking for. They also never ran into each other either. But as luck would have it, Kabuterimon made his return, and he brought some friends. one was a spider, one was a red beetle, one was a yellow fly.

Kai scanned them Dokugumon Level: Champion Attacks: Poison Cobweb and Poison thread. Kuwagamon Level Champion Attacks: Sissor Arms and Power Guillotine. Flymon Level Champion Attacks: Brown Stinger and Poison powder.

"Alright boys, pick a digimon and kick it's butt." Naruto shouted. The three boys were applied Chakra to there digivice's unaware that the Konoha ninjas were watching.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON  
DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO DORUGAMON  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILAMON

Biyomon was now a giant bald Eagle with red and black horns. Naruto took out his PDDA and scanned it. Aquilamon Level Champion Attacks: Grand Horn and Blast Ring. "Let's do it." The three champions shouted. GeoGreymon took Dokugumon, Aquilamon was having a dog fight with Flymon, and Dorumon took Kuwagamon. While the digimon were fighting, Kabuterimon charged at the boys. "Shino let's go." Sasuke shouted. He turned to see Shino, curled into a ball, and having a panic attack. "Bi-bi-birds, big birds, bad bird, bad big birds." He kept repeating. "Ok, has this ever happened before ?" Sakura asked Hinata. She shook her head. "No but it's hysterical." Kiba said starting to laugh.

Just as the beetle was about to make contact with the boys a powerful beam of light rammed him into the ground with the shout of. "Sun Shine BEAM." To the side was a large sunflower like digimon. Itachi scanned it. Sunflowmon level Champion Attacks: Sunshine beam and Catus tail. "Sasame." Kai shouted as the grey clad girl came up. "Looks like Lalamon digivolved." Itachi said.

Geogreymon was currently in trouble, his opponent had wrapped his mouth up and couldn't launch a fire ball. Then instead he simply charged in the opposite direction. "Wha-". Before they knew it, Dokugamon was being dragged around. The dinosaur stopped and the spider flew forward, releasing GeoGreymon's mouth. "Mega Flame." A stream of flames erupted from the dinosaur's mouth, destroying the spider.

Dorugamon was matching Power metal with Kuwagamon's claws. "Dorugamon, jump." Itachi ordered. The digimon did as he was told and then, Itachi nailed the insect with a fire ball. Dorugamon finished it off with a Cannon ball.

Aquilamon was doing excellent for it's first time out. Flymon kept launching attack after attack, until. "Wind Style: Tornado Talon Jutsu." Kai spun his arms at high speeds, and grounded Flymon, enough for Auilamon to deliver a round of blast rings.

Sunflowmon wasn't doing to well against Kabuterimon, just then GeoGreymon nailed it with a mega burst. "Thanks." Sunflowmon shouted. "Sunshinne beam." The beam decimated Kabuterimon.

As the team left, Naruto and Lalamon snickered. "What's up ?" Kai asked. "Let's just leave it as Naruto asked me for a favor." Lalamon snickered. The two teams of Ninja's had fallen asleep, courtesy of Lalamon's Sing-a-Song attack and Naruto had drawn doodles all over there faces.


End file.
